Untamable
by Draco's Daughter
Summary: Xover Legolas has been held captive by the MarySues for the past three years until he is rescued by a mysterious stranger. Brought to the Canon Psychatric Hospital, he meets many odd characters and attempts to regain the sanity that was lost.
1. The Rescue

**Untamable**

by

Draco's Daughter

**Disclaimer: **I own only the original characters. Everyone else belongs to their respective owners.

A/N: If anyone seems off character in this story, it's purely intentional. The first part is from Legolas's POV, I'm still arguing with myself if its going to stay that way.

------------------

_Part One: The Rescue_

How many days?

How many days have I laid here, on this rough cot, staring at the ceiling and listening to the sounds of everything and nothing? Footsteps down the corridor, the scrap of the key in the lock, the opening of doors, and other noises I have come to associate with my captors. Who are my captors? They are creatures most foul, created by the minds of young women and given life and breath by a great and unknown evil. They're known as "Mary-Sues." They believe that they are of my world, or are of a different world and by some happy chance have come to mine to fall in love with me. They are all in love with me or others like me. Our world has been overrun, our cities ransacked, and our lives ruined. Some turned to insanity early on, but I, I would let them have my body for they could never claim my mind. As long as I had my mind, I had hope. The hope that I could use it to get away from their foul clutches. No plan has worked, they have seen to every detail of my imprisonment. My neck is incased in a cold ring of iron to which a chain is attached. The chain is long enough so that I can comfortably reach any wall in my cell-like room but it cannot reach beyond a few footsteps beyond my door. They lock it incase I ever got loose. They only take me out when they wish to display me like a pet or use my body for their own purposes. Gods, I can't remember how many I have been forced to sleep with since my imprisonment. They are all the same to me, their faces blur so much.

There are no windows in this room. I never know if it is day or night, sleep claims me at its will for I rarely leave my position on the cot. I eat little of the food they bring thrice a day, only enough to sustain me for the moment. I have not seen my reflection lately but I am positive the same elf would not stare back at me as the one I saw last. The time feels like years to me, though I am positive that it cannot be. For a time, I marked the days with a piece of chalk but I then lost count. Day and night are no longer concepts to me. The only thing that is solid is the darkness around me and the "relations" I am forced to have on a regular basis. Footsteps on the corridor signal doom, the darkness of my cell is my only hope. When I hear footsteps, I slide off the cot and crouch behind it, hoping that they won't take me this time. It is a foolish act, but one they came to suspect of me.

That night, I did as I always did when I heard footsteps along the corridor. I hid behind the cot and waited. These footsteps sounded different than any other I had heard. It was the harsh _clak, clak _of someone wearing boots with a heel. They were quick, as if the person wanted to run but could or would not.

"I've come for him," a new voice said. It was colder than the voice of the usual Sue who came to fetch me for the nightly rendezvous.

"He has no appointments tonight. Tonight is the Feast in Honor of the Destruction of Gimli," the guard replied. Ahh, so that was what was going on. This was the greatest feast day for they believed that my dwarf friend was the foulest creature in Arda and his "destruction" was something to celebrate.

"He has one now," The cold voice replied. There was a muffled scream from the guard. I then heard the sound of the keys being lifted and inserted into the door lock. Light flooded in as the door opened. I had to close my eyes until they got used to the light. Being in the dark does that. I looked to see a woman dressed in black. She quickly crossed to me, unlocking the iron ring around my neck.

"Who are you?" I asked. She pressed a finger to my lips.

"I can't answer any questions now. All you need know is that I'm here to help," She helped me to my feet before crossing to the door and looking down the corridor. "Come on!" She instructed, exiting the room. I followed, reluctant until I saw the body of the guard, a slash on her throat revealed that this stranger was armed and ready to kill. She motioned for me to follow her. I didn't' need prompting. We ran through the halls until we reached a section of wall. She pressed a stone and a section of the wall slid out of place. She went through and I followed. Down several flights of stairs, we came to an underground section of the Mary-Sue's fortress I had never seen before.

She turned to me, face firmly set. "That passage will take you out to the docks of the fortress. You'll be underneath one of the main ones. At dawn a small boat will arrive. We've shanghaied it from the Sue's usual supply company so you must sneak on as the cargo is being unloaded. There will be a distraction that will give you a few minutes time. Knock three times on the cabin door and it will open for you. Give the person inside this." She pressed a piece of parchment in my hand and nodded before turning to leave.

"Wait! Tell me, who are you? Why are you doing this for me?" I asked, grabbing her arm. She regarded me with her unnatural yellow eyes.

"Who I am isn't important. I'm doing this because the Mary-Sues must be stopped. Don't worry; everything's going to be okay. I have to go before I'm missed. You have four hours before dawn so you'd better go down that passage," She said. I let go as she nodded to me and left the way we came. I looked down at the piece of parchment in my hand, tucked it into my bracer, and set off down the passage.

Those four hours felt like eternity to me as I hid underneath the wooden dock. The pinkish light of dawn hailed the start of a new day. Daylight, it would feel good to be in it again. With the dawn came the boat, it looked like every other boat I had seen. The logo of a shipping company was painted on its sails. As soon as it docked, it began unloading. Footsteps came from above me and I was afraid of being discovered. My fears proved false, however, thanks largely to the distraction the mysterious woman promised. A loud shout came from the fortress.

"Quick! Legolas has killed his guard and escaped!" A voice came.

"What?" A second voice asked. I smiled as they all scrambled to join the search to find me. I slipped silently onto the ship, quiet as a mouse. The cabin door was in plain sight. I did as the woman had instructed and it opened quickly.

"Get in!" A voice ordered, I wasted no time in entering and the door closed with a snap behind me. Light filtered in through a small porthole and I was face to face with a young man. I pulled the parchment out of my bracer and handed it too him. He took it and unfolded it, reading quickly what was written on it and whisking it out of sight. It was obviously not intended for my eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked. The man looked at me before crossing over to a rug; he pulled it up, revealing a trap door.

"We tried to make this as comfortable as possible, but I'm afraid you'll still have to hide," he stated as he pulled up the trap door. Indicating I was to get in. I crossed over and slipped in, grateful that I was escaping. He closed the trap door over my head and replaced the rug over it. I was sitting on a soft cushion but had little room to stretch out in. This was obviously built for non-living goods as opposed to elf princes. I fell into a slumber, having nothing else to do.

I was awakened by the sound of the trap door opening. The young man offered his hand to me, which I took and was lifted up into the cabin. I blinked several times until my eyes became accustomed to the light.

"Follow me," he instructed. He exited the cabin and I, after a stretch, followed. We were outside of a large fortress, encircled by a high wall. A sign, written in several languages, stated "Canon Psychiatric Hospital." I didn't understand what that meant but I was in no mood to question my escort. The young man lead me into the fortress, by passing a large stone carving of a winged being carrying a symbol I did not recognize. The courtyard was well kept and peaceful. The branches of tall trees swayed in the wind and the pleasant scents of flowers filled me with a long-forgotten joy.

"I'll take him from here. You're needed back in the field," a kind voice said. I was faced with a blonde woman halfway up the path ahead. The man bowed and left. She carefully came up to me, circling me, looking me over. "I'm surprised you're in such good conditions. An examination will still be required, I'm afraid."

"Excuse me, miss, but many questions have gone unanswered that I wish to have answered, if you please," I said. Her clear blue eyes revealed nothing to me, unlike many of the sues who could write novels with their ever-changing eyes.

"Of course, anything you ask will be answered to the best of my ability. Let's start with an introduction, shall we? I am Ashley, simply Ashley," She replied.

"And, as you seem to know, I am Legolas Thranduillion," I stated. Ashley nodded.

"I know you. I know many of those here; I need to in order to assess how far they've strayed from canon. Shall we go in?" She asked, motioning to the doors of the fortress. I nodded as we began walking. "What other questions do you have?"

"Why did you rescue me?"

"Do you know what's happened over the past few years?" She asked. I shook my head "no." She sighed heavily. "The release of several movies in my home world, the "Real Word" prompted a flooding of fan stories. Some of these fan stories are actually quite good, but many of these stories feature Mary-sues. The first few we were able to deal with quickly but they started coming quicker and quicker until they made a bid for all fandoms. The War of the Mary-Sues was long, loud, and bloody. Their numbers overwhelmed us and we were beaten, allowing the Sues to escape and take whatever they wanted. Main Canon Characters, like yourself, became their victims. For the past three years you've been in their clutches. We've rescued many of the others but there are many still in their clutches."

"Why did you wait for three years to rescue me?" I asked, slightly enraged.

"You were too heavily guarded at the beginning and there were many others more in need than you. I'll show you later but many things must come before," Ashley explained. When we entered the building, we both fell silent. The floors were made of white marble and the walls were also made of a white stone. The windows were wide and numerous. Natural light spilled in and warmed the fortress.

Ashley lead me to a clean room where another woman dressed in the usual attire of a healer awaited us. The room was filled with the scent of drying herbs and soothing lavender.

"So, we got him without any problems?" The healer asked. Ashley nodded as she took a seat on one of the counters, playing with a small jar filled with the yellow juice of preservation and a small creature that looked like an octopus.

"Nope, no problems," Ashley stated, shaking the jar. The healer watched her with a look indicating she was waiting for Ashley to leave. "Sorry, not going. He's the first sentient one we've gotten from LOTR and I want to be sure he stays that way." The healer sighed and shook her head.

"Please, have a seat," she said to me, indicating an examination table. I did as I was instructed as the healer picked up a clipboard and pen. She proceeded to write upon a piece of paper clipped on the clipboard. While doing so, she pried the jar from Ashley's hand and set it on the counter. Ashley gave a defeated little hump and crossed her arms, kicking the cabinets below her instead. The healer then turned to me, smiling slightly. "Okay. So you're from the LOTR fandom and of the race of elves, correct?" I nodded. "Kick off your boots, come over here, and step on the scales." She indicated the instrument. The sues had introduced me to modern things and concepts from the "Real World." The scales were one thing they hated, saying that it always lied to them. I, curious, did as instructed and stood on the scales. The healer made adjustments to weights with numbers underneath. Her expression was slightly grim. "Ashley, come look at this." Ashley hopped off the counter and came to look at the scales.

"Wow, that's low, considering the average weight," she stated. Looking me over, I could see whatever the scales indicated it worried her. "Legolas, I have to ask you to remove your tunic."

"Why?" I asked, my expression betraying my suspicion.

"It's okay. We won't attack you or anything, we just need to see something," Ashley replied. I did as I was told, stepping off the scales in the process. As cloth gave way to skin, both women gave small gasps of surprise.

"You poor creature. They may not have been starving him but he's slightly emaciated," the healer stated, coming closer and running a finger over my ribs. She indicated for me to turn, so she could see my back. I felt her run a finger down my spine.

"Did you know you were getting this bad, Legolas?" Ashley asked. I gave her a questioning glance. She indicated a mirror and I went over to it. Indeed, it was a different elf that stared back at me. He was thinner, much thinner. Whatever color he had once had was gone thanks to the lack of natural light. His hair was thin and his eyes held nothing, neither the spark of life nor the sadness of captivity. I couldn't believe that elf was me.

After taking several other observations of me, they allowed me to shower. The water felt good. When I was with the Sues, they would occasionally allow me to bathe, but I felt I had no reason to. Here, I felt some of my old self return. Once I had properly washed the filth of my imprisonment off me, I dressed in fresh clothes provided by the Healer. Ashley had said that they would find me something more suitable from the Lord of the Rings fandom but the Hospital clothes would do for the moment. The pants were made of a relatively soft material with a drawstring as a belt, which I adjusted for they were slightly large. The shirt was sleeveless and comfortable. Once dressed, I exited back into the Healer's room, where Ashley and the Healer were conversing quietly. I cleared my throat to obtain their attention.

"Ah, good. Well, now for the unpleasant part of the examination," the healer said, smiling nervously.

"So those of the Brown haired, green eyed camp were right," Ashley mused, cupping her chin.

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, it's just that fans of Lord of the Rings have an eternal argument over your appearance. Some say you've got blonde hair and blue eyes while others say you have brown hair and green eyes. Peter Jackson made the Sues think you're blonde thanks to his movie. I guess the Sues made you color your hair blonde to suit their fangirl desires," Ashley explained.

"So that was the foul-smelling stuff they insisted upon using in my hair," I stated. "A dye." Ashley nodded. Few of the Sues could understand that I had brown hair; most Wood-elves did for that matter. Again, I was instructed to sit on the table. The healer held a metal object in her hand.

"As I said, this isn't going to be pleasant. For most, it's unpleasant as hell but it has to be done. We had to develop a medication to irradiate the effects of Sues on canon characters. The medication was most effective when injected directly into the blood stream, I hope you understand," She said. With a quick motion, she took my arm and set the object on my skin. A painful prick and she recoiled, keeping out of my reach. I hissed, holding my arm, standing.

"What was that?" I asked, rage starting to swell in me. These people were full of odd surprises. One moment they're treating you as an equal and a friend, the next they're inflicting pain.

"Syringe-gun," Ashley explained. "Only way to quickly inject the medication so that the canons don't realize what we're doing. Sorry, Legolas." I was about to reply when I felt the urge to retch. I swallowed but it stayed.

"Don't fight it. Let it come up," the Healer instructed. The urge surged up and I did as I was told. As I emptied the contents of my stomach into a metal bin, several writhing creatures came out of my mouth. They looked like the one in the jar I Ashley had been playing with earlier. My eyes widened but my cry of disgust was interrupted by another wave. After a few minutes, the urge to retch was gone and I sat on the floor, shaking. Several of the creatures sat at the bottom of the bin.

"There's a lot you need to explain, now, Miss Ashley," I stated. Ashley sighed as the Healer busied with destroying the writhing creatures. Ashley picked up the Jar and crossed over to me, sitting down.

"Mary-Sues have several effects on the bodies of Canon Characters. One of them is the presence of these things, the Canon Sucker." She held the jar up. "It's a parasite that lives in the stomach of Canons and slowly rips them from their true personalities and characterizations. The more present, the less in character you are. Some Canons will spit these things up for hours before they're all gone. The medication to get rid of these guys was what you were injected with. It works quick and prevents them from returning."

"You are also required to take these," the healer said, handing me a bottle made of a material unknown to me. The contents were cylindrical and elongated. "Once every six hours. Here." She handed me a rectangular object.

"Alarum. Clip it to your belt. When you need to take the pills, it'll sound," Ashley explained, tapping the bottle. "Come on, we'll find you a room and get you settled in."

As I would soon find out, life at the Canon Psychiatric Hospital would never be boring, not for a moment.

-----------

**Coming Soon **- _Part two: At the Hospital _


	2. At the Hospital

**Untamable**

by

Draco's Daughter

**Disclaimer:** If I owned these Characters, do you think I'd be here, writing this?

A/N: This chapter hails the appearance of two of my favorite Disney Characters of all time. nn

---------

_Part Two: At the Hospital_

There have been many times in my life I didn't know what tomorrow would bring and, for just this once, I didn't care. It is only after imprisonment that you learn to appreciate freedom for what it is: the knowledge that you have control, that destiny's hand is clear to you, and no games are being played that you can't win. I wondered what would have eventually happened to me if I had remained in the clutches of the Sues, I would still have to Canon Suckers eating my personality for one thing. The Canon Suckers are actually much like their Sue counterparts, parasitic, repulsive, and once you've seen them, you'll never forget them.

"Do you like it?" Ashley asked as I looked around the room that would be mine while I stayed here. It was white, like the rest of the Hospital, with a large window that looked down on the main courtyard. The room was sparsely decorated. A bed was up against one wall, sheets folded and set on its end, ready to be placed by its next occupant. A desk sat in one corner, laden with writing utensils. A chest of drawers sat next to it. "You'll have the opportunity to personalize it as you see fit."

"It's a definite improvement over previous conditions I've found myself in," I replied, smiling as I crossed to the window and looked down at the courtyard. Ashley stayed in the doorway, smiling. The courtyard was fairly large with paths laid out and lined by gardens and trees. In a central area a brightly painted wagon sat. Pipe music drifted on the air. I took in a deep breath, savoring the fresh air. An elf needs the woods as much as the woods need the elf, the Mary Sues had kept me inside for too long. My body and soul ached to be among trees again, even if they were systematically placed in a garden as opposed to growing wild in a forest.

"I'll introduce you to other Sentient patients later but, first, I think there are some things you'll want to see," Ashley said. I turned to face her. Today would be a day of numerous revelations. "If you'll follow me, we'll get started." She exited and I, curious, followed. We ascended several stair cases before reaching a doorway labeled "LOTR Ward." I had come to learn some time ago that LOTR stood for Lord of the Rings, an abbreviation that the Mary-Sues used when talking about my world.

"I have to warn you, Legolas, you probably won't like what you see," Ashley said as she opened the door. I entered into a common room with numerous tables. Boxes of jigsaw puzzles lined the walls on shelves and several healers sat around, tidying up and talking amongst themselves. Ashley waved to them as she came in and lead me down a passage. Along it were doors and windows with clear glass. She stopped at one window and I looked in. Sitting in a crumpled heap on the floor was a familiar figure, though no name came to my mind. His unruly brown hair looked like it was growing back from being chopped at horrendously.

"Who is this?" I asked, searching for a name to the somewhat familiar face.

"Believe it or not, that's Gimli," Ashley replied. I doubted her words, seeing as the figure had a very short beard. "We got him two years back, after the Sues were finished with him."

"What happened?"

"Well, they compiled a "charge list" as they saw it, after holding him in prison for a time. They decided that he was evil and needed to be punished. He was beaten brutally, tortured, and shaved. As we both know, a Dwarf's pride is his beard, and, well, you can imagine the state of Mental collapse we got him in. It required some negotiation, however," Ashley explained. I gave her a questioning glance. "Prisoner exchange, we had to return a Mary Sue that they felt was their "leader" in order for us to get Gimli. We've done everything in our power to get his mind and spirit back but nothing's worked. I afraid he'll never recover."

"May I speak with him?" I asked.

"I don't know how he'd take it. He has good days and bad days. On the good days, he'd lament on how he couldn't do anything to save you," Ashley replied. I nodded; the memories from the day the Sues seized the Lord of the Rings realm were horrible. They came in droves, beating down all resistance simply by the large number of them. Gimli and I had fought back to back, fending off many before we became separated. After I was placed in my cell, I heard nothing more of Gimli save that he had been "taken care of." Now I knew fully what they had meant. "There are others here as well, Aragorn, Eomer, Haldir, some better, some worse, some in about the same state as Gimli."

"I do not wish to see more," I said, quietly.

"I understand, it's hard for any of the Sentients to face friends who are like this. Come, I think it's time you met some of them," Ashley said, eyes brightening. We left the ward, my heart heavy. I merely followed Ashley, not watching nor caring where we were going. It wasn't long before we were in the courtyard, heading towards the brightly painted wagon I had noticed earlier. As we approached, I noticed a strange man floating in the air, having a conversation with a hand puppet, controlled by another man.

"Good morning Clopin, Puck," Ashley greeted, coming to a halt.

"Ah! Miss Ashley, you've arrived to help settle a most pressing dilemma," the man with the hand puppet stated.

"Yes, we were trying to decide who was the better half, me or him," the puppet supplied, voiced by the man in a higher pitch.

"Mini-Clopin, hands down," Ashley replied, smiling sweetly. The puppet gave a cheer and clapped as the floating man laughed and the puppeteer scowled. "Guys, I would like to introduce Prince Legolas of Mirkwood."

"Ha! I told you he'd be the next to be rescued, pay up!" The floating man stated, holding out his hand to the puppeteer, the other sighed, stashed his puppet away, and fished several coins from a pouch on his belt. The floating man, smiling, stashed them away in his sash.

"Introduce yourselves, boys, or I'll have to separate you," Ashley said, a hint of humor in her voice.

"Right, then! I'm Puck, I hail from the Gargoyles fandom, a trickster by nature but I've been told I have a good heart," the floating man said. He was dressed in a red tunic with a purple sash, blue leggings, and boots. His hair was long and white. I also noticed his ears were pointed.

"While, I am Clopin, King of the Gypsies and general mischief maker in The Hunchback of Notre Dame Disney Edition," the puppeteer said. His wardrobe was dominated by the color purple, obviously to show off his position as a king. A large hat with a yellow feather covered short, black hair and he also possessed a goatee.

"These are the two most notable Sentients," Ashley explained.

"Notable, nay! Famous!" Puck stated, zipping over to Ashley.

"Infamous!" Clopin added, smiling widely.

"Annoying," Ashley said, laughing.

"Now that wasn't very nice," Puck said, crossing his arms and pouting.

"As you can see, they serve a very important purpose," Ashley stated, clapping Puck's shoulder.

"Court Jesters?" I asked, amused at their antics. The pair looked at though I had insulted them with the term. Ashley was doubled over with laughter at the sight. I couldn't help it, I smiled as well. The pair looked at one another, silent messages passed between them. Without warning, they tackled me. Down we three went and they began tickling me. My laughter filled the courtyard with Ashley's.

"Stop! Stop! Mercy!" I pleaded in-betweens laughs. The pair were relentless in their attack. After a while, Ashley had calmed down enough to call them off.

"Call us Court Jesters again and you'll be sorry," Clopin warned, helping me to stand. "That was only a small dose of what we can do to split your sides, Prince Legolas."

"I humbly beg your forgiveness, your Majesty," I said, bowing with a flourish.

"Now that's the kind of respect I deserve, you could do well to take lessons from him, Miss Ashley," Clopin stated, nudging Ashley with his elbow. Ashley scoffed and rolled her eyes at the Gypsy King.

"The real reason they're here is to entertain and, possibly, rekindle the spark of life in the Patients. Puck suggested the idea and where Puck goes, Clopin is sure to follow. Or is it the other way around?" Ashley mused, thinking.

"And I must say they do their job quite well." Puck beamed, giving me a hug mid-air.

"Can we keep him, Ashley, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" The child-like being asked. Ashley looked as though she was giving the question serious thought.

"Only if you promise not to mentally scar him for life or anything of that nature, then I don't see why you can't spend time with him," Ashley replied. Puck clapped his hands and smiled. Then, somewhere deep in the fortress, a bell clanged, Puck shuddered, landing on the ground and crumpling into a ball. Ashley sucked in a breath.

"Crap. I'm sorry Puck," she said. "I've had so much on my mind I forgot to get them to change out that bell." I knelt down, placing a hand on the being's back. Wondering what was wrong with him and what the bell had to do with it. Clopin came over and pulled Puck into his lap, whispering into his ear, bringing a smile to his face. Ashley, on the other hand, was running back towards the fortress as fast as she could. I watched her go as the bell continued clanging. As the sound finished ringing out, Puck shuddered and nuzzled closer to Clopin's body. The Gypsy King ran a gloved hand through Puck's white hair and waited. Obviously, this had happened on numerous other occasions but, the comfort they had around one another made me wonder if there wasn't something _more_ between them.

A short while later, Ashley returned bearing a tray piled with various foods and several drinks. Puck had not left his position on Clopin's lap but perked up as she arrived, setting the tray down and settling herself on a patch of grass.

"That iron bell will be switched with the new brass one that arrived yesterday," Ashley stated, looking slightly enraged. "They should know these things by now, I've been trying to get them to understand that we must accommodate the needs of every being here, not just the Human ones."

"Thanks," Puck said, giving Ashley an appreciative smile, before pecking Clopin on the cheek and vacating his spot on Clopin's lap to sit nearer to Ashley. Clopin also got up and moved in closer. I, being the furthest away now, also moved.

"I thought that, since its noon-time and we're all together, that we'd have lunch out here as opposed to the dining hall. Fresh air makes food taste so much better," she said, taking a piece of fruit off the tray and biting into it, good mood restored. I followed suit, relishing in the joy of good food again. True, the Sues had not starved me but the food they gave me had no taste. Maybe it was because I really never noticed what they fed me or maybe it was because it really was tasteless, but I abhorred it. Now, savoring the taste was the order of the day. My eyes were closed as to prevent other visions from distracting me from savoring what was in my mouth. When I finally opened my eyes again, I found a giggling Puck and Ashley while Clopin's face was one of understanding.

"You two try being in a cell with poor food for three years and see how much YOU appreciate something with taste," I said. Ashley quieted, frowning as her actions. Puck, however, was remorseless. "It's okay, Miss Ashley, you rescued me, I am in your debt."

"As are we all. A toast!" Clopin declared, standing and holding up one of the cups. "To the most wonderful lady in all the Fandoms, whose friends go through fire and Mary-Sues to save the poor cannons held captive by her order, and to whom nurses said cannons back to health with tender love and care."

"Here, here!" Puck and I chorused. Ashley hid a smile behind her hand as a blush accented her cheeks.

"Awwww! Look, she's blushing!" Puck announced with a laugh.

We finished our meal, which was not short of laughter and conversation of frivolous topics. Shortly there after, I climbed up the oak that over looked this courtyard, sighing contentedly. I had missed sitting among the tree-tops. Ashley had gone to return the tray to the kitchens, promising to return after she had attended to some business concerning the fortress. Puck and Clopin sat on the grass below me, content to sit and enjoy one another's company. I allowed the wind to play with my hair, the feeling of the breeze was wonderful. Simple pleasures, a good meal with pleasurable company, the sun on my skin, the breeze playing about me, it was bliss. I drifted in and out of a lazy, lethargic state for a time. I didn't even flinch when a small, blue bird fluttered onto the branch I was sitting on. It regarded me for a moment as if to say "Who are you and what are you doing in MY tree?" before flying away again. I watched him go, flying out towards the fortress wall. But, something different caught my eye, something that was flying towards the fortress. Puck and Clopin noticed it too, standing and pointing. Ashley had just exited the main doorway, seeing us and following our gazes to the object.

"Puck, Clopin! Hide Legolas, NOW!" She yelled. I leaped down from my vantage point as Clopin seized my arm and steered me towards the wagon. Up a few steps, he opened the door and ushered me in.

"Stay here," he instructed. I nodded as he closed the door. I watched cautiously out the window as a winged woman hovered before Ashley in the courtyard. The winged woman was a Sue, no doubt about it. She radiated that quasi-perfection all Sues possessed, her eyes held anger and retribution.

"Where is he?" She demanded.

"Where is who?" Ashley retorted, a questioning expression on her face.

"Don't toy with me, you know perfectly well who I seek," The sue stated, making a grab for Ashley's throat. Ashley calmly pulled an amulet from underneath her shirt, showing it to the Sue who stopped. The sue scowled.

"Now, I advise you not to do anything rash. This is a place of healing, you cannot step foot here. Any who are here are under my protection and the protection of much higher powers than yourself or your Sue accomplices," Ashley said. "It would be in your best interests if you left now and never darken my doorstep again." The Sue used her wings to gain height in the air before circling around the courtyard once more.

"Know this, Ashley, if you are hiding him and I find out, you will suffer as will everyone who allies with you," The sue threatened before flying off the way she came. Once I was sure she was gone, I exited the wagon, passing Clopin and Puck, and walking straight up to Ashley. Her eyes were closed, and her brow was lined with thought.

"You don't have to do this. I will find my own way, protect myself if I need to," I began. Ashley's eyes snapped open.

"No, I do have to do this. It's my responsibility, I started these things and I must finish them, as I was taught. I opened this Hospital and I'll be damned before I allow a sue to ruin anything. This is my guarantee," Ashley said, showing me the talisman that had warded the sue off. It was a cross with a hoop, I curious took it into my own hand, wondering what kind of power it held. "In my world, this symbol comes from an ancient culture. It's called an Ankh and it stands for life. It also wards off evil." She loosened the cord around her neck and pressed my fingers around it.

"But, it's yours," I said. She shook her head.

"I have many more. Keep it, maybe it'll give you the same protection it gives me," she replied, a smile back on her face. She turned and went back into the fortress. I, I stood there, looking at the Ankh in my hand. Without further thought I tied the cord around my own neck, looking down at the Ankh as the cool metal touched my flesh. In my time with the sues, I understood them to be the most evil of all. Ashley defied all definitions I had of what a fan could be. Maybe it was time I learned some new ones.

--------------

A/N: Well, there ya go. For some reason, I want to cry now and I don't know why. Anyone know of any good Humor stories? For the record, no Legomance is involved in this fic. No! None!

Puck: Is there Legomance in this fic? (gets smacked)

**Coming Soon:** _Part Three - Of Ankhs and Mortals_

**Reviewer Lurve:**

Yemi Hikari: Good to know I can surpass your expectations. I'm guessing they were quite high, right?

Advocata Diaboli: Here's more! nn

Chibi-Ed: Here's an update!

Avalon's Mists: Yes, go me! (does the happy dance)


	3. Of Ankhs and Mortals

**Untamable **

by

Draco's Daughter

Disclaimer: Don't own much, wish I owned more.

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews and for patiently awaiting this chapter.

----------------------

_Part Three: Of Ankhs and Mortals_

I was dreaming, nightmares had claimed me and held me fast. The sues had captured me once again, the cold ring of iron encircled my neck for the second time and my hands were tied behind my back. My chain was held by the winged sue from the previous day.

"It was a foolish hope to believe you escaped us," she said. "Ashley could never have protected you. You belong to us."

"No, I belong to myself," I hissed, defiant. I struggled against the bonds that held me. The sue laughed, a cruel and malicious sound that chilled the bones and froze the blood. A chalice was pressed to my lips by unseen hands, canon suckers contained within. Their tentacles felt at my lips, trying to force their way into my mouth. I clenched my teeth in attempt to dissuade them but their efforts increased and paid off. Their foul taste and slimy texture invaded my mouth and started forcing their way down my throat.

At that moment I awoke. Rolling off my bed, I emptied the contents of my stomach onto the floor. It was just a dream, but the taste of canon sucker lingered. Sweat covered my body as I sat by the bed, my breath coming in short pants as I tried to drive the images from my mind. The alarum I had been given went off on by bedside table. Carefully avoiding the mess I had created, I reached for the bottle of pills I had been given. Placing one in my mouth, I swallowed. I then crossed to my window; the pale light of dawn was creeping over the horizon. The dream had disturbed me. The ankh Ashley had given me hung about my neck, I took hold of it, brushing my thumb along the metal. I needed to see someone, anyone. I needed to talk to Ashley. Despite the strange things she was prone to do, Ashley was the most "normal" person here and the only one I felt like I could trust.

I let several hours pass before trying to find Ashley's quarters. Passing attendants pointed me to the heart of the fortress. The door was carved with intricate symbols. Dragons danced with phoenixes and abstract symbols took up the remaining space. These chambers were obviously intended for the ruler of the fortress. I knocked sharply on the doors.

"Come in," Ashley's voice came from within. I pushed the door opened and entered. Shutting the door behind me, I was in a short hallway that spilled into a sitting area/ office. Ashley's chambers were cluttered with stacks of papers and filled to the brim with items from an array of places. Some I thought I recognized, others I did not. Ashley sat at a desk made of a dark wood, papers cluttering it as well. Her feet were propped up on the desk. She was still dressed in loose pajama pants and what the sues called a spaghetti-strap tank top. She was reading a book.

"Good morning," I greeted, stepping in front of her desk. Ashley looked up and gave me a warm smile, pushing her glasses up for they had slipped low on her nose.

"The same to you," she replied, sitting right, setting her book on the desk, and scooting her chair in. She clasped her hands and set them before her on her desk. "What can I do for you, your highness?"

"Nightmares plagued me last night and the floor needs a scrub," I said. Ashley listened as I explained in detail exactly what happened in my dream and afterwards. Ashley listened and nodded at appropriate times.

"It is to be expected these dreams. Many of the Sentients have them for the first few weeks, if not longer. As time goes by, they'll lessen and be replaced by normal ones, good ones. There's really nothing you or I can do," Ashley explained. I nodded, understanding. "It something we call Post Imprisonment by Sue Syndrome. Kind of like Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome. Some recover, some don't. It all depends on the strength of the character's will. You, I have no worries about. You have a strength I haven't encountered before, Legolas. You'll thrive well here, don't worry."

"Yes, yes, he'll have the happiness to know he'll _never_ end up like us," A sly voice stated from somewhere behind me. I turned around and looked to see a strange blue man floating in a tank of water built into one of the walls of Ashley's chambers. Gills on either side of his neck pulsated as he breathed the water, deep blue stripes covered his body, and a sinister look was in his black eyes. It was the look of someone who was intelligent but also quite insane.

"Be quiet, you do not have permission to speak," Ashley retorted. The blue man smiled an evil smile.

"Who is your new friend, Ashley?" He asked.

"Abe, this is Prince Legolas," Ashley replied, trying to keep calm. She stood and walked over to me. "He's from the Hellboy fandom. He's faced enough Sues to make him crazy but not totally insane. Abe's what we call a "Halfway." He's neither a Sentient nor an Insane."

"That's what she wants you to think. You might not know, maybe this is what we were truly meant to be," Abe stated. Ashley shot him a look. He grinned darkly and swam out of sight.

"I keep Abe close. He's dangerous in his current state. He's insane in the worst way possible. He retains some of his true characterization but he's still not normal. We have to keep him fairly medicated in order to keep him here. But, he's beginning to catch on. Abe can read minds. He can do it in such a way that you don't know that he'd doing it. We have to keep our minds fairly clear and hidden from him. If he ever got out, I fear he'd do something very drastic," Ashley explained. As I took in the information, I looked around the room. It was spacious with bookcases full of books on the walls. Ashley smiled at my curiosity about the room. "We call this the "King's Room." I don't know who or what owned and ruled this fortress before but it was empty when we arrived. I established it as a hospital for injured warriors of the Sue Wars, PPC and the like, but when those groups lost I reestablished it as The Canon Psychiatric Hospital." She was interrupted by the activation of a small orb on her desk.

"Miss Ashley?" A voice asked.

"Yes, I'm here," Ashley replied.

"Silver's returned, she's waiting outside your chambers to report to you," the voice replied.

"Thank you. Sorry, Legolas, I'm afraid we'll have to cut our little chat short. I'll have a maid sent to your room to clean up. If you head to the cafeteria, I'm sure you can find Puck and Clopin as well as breakfast," Ashley said, smiling at me as she escorted me to the door.

"Thank you, Miss Ashley, for your time," I replied. Ashley opened the door, ushering me out while ushering in a woman dressed in a black, leather body suit with silver hair. I recognized her as the woman who rescued me from the sues. I watched as she entered and Ashley shut the door, making a shooing motion at me with her hand. I shook my head, heading towards a member of the staff, preparing to ask directions to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria lay at the back of the fortress, well protected against attack. I was told that if an emergency ever arose, this was where we would all assemble. It was a large room, able to accommodate the staff and patients of the hospital. Puck and Clopin were sitting at a table with a face I recognized, Haldir. Puck saw me and waved me over. Clopin pointed to the empty seat next to him, indicating were I should sit.

"You hungry?" Puck asked as I sat.

"Slightly," I replied, smiling at them. Haldir looked jumpy, he kept looking around the room, as if a sue could jump out of the walls at any time. Puck took up several apples off his plate and started juggling them. Once he got them going, he took his hands away. Instead of falling, they started juggling themselves.

"Which one to eat first, they all look quite tasty," Puck mused, watching the apples intently.

"This one," Clopin said, taking one of the apples and biting into it before Puck realized what he did.

"Hey!" The fey called. Clopin smiled as he happily ate his stolen prize. I chuckled as Haldir gave a nervous laugh.

"Prince Legolas, you're normal?" Haldir asked, turning to me. I noticed he looked very thin. Of course, I couldn't say much about that. I was thin too, which meant I had no reason to judge.

"About as normal as I can be, Haldir," I replied, taking some of the toast set in the middle of our table as well as an apple. "How are you doing?"

"Much better," He said, chipper. Then his demeanor changed, his expression darkened. "No, I'm not fine. I'll never be fine again!" He then switched back to being chipper. "Nonsense! You're just saying that because you're pessimistic!" Again, he shifted to the darker persona. "Oh, and your outlook is sooooo much better!"

"RAI!" Clopin called, a man came over to the table, noticing Haldir.

"Come on, Dark and Light Haldirs, let's go see the Healer," the man said, ushering Haldir out of the cafeteria. Haldir could be heard arguing with himself the whole way out.

"He's suffering from MPD. Multiple Personality Disorder," Clopin explained. At my confused expression he offered a more thorough explanation. "Basically, there's more than one "version" of Haldir. You met what the Healer and other staff refer to as the "Dark" Haldir: a very pessimistic individual, and the "Light" Haldir: a very optimistic, chipper individual. There are several other versions as well but it's being taken care of." I sat in silence, eating. My eyes roamed over the room, settling on various individuals. The insane sat at designated tables; with caregivers stationed to make sure they ate and behaved. Halfways and Sentients were scattered around, sitting in groups with roaming nurses to make sure they didn't harm themselves or others. Noise invaded my ears from their tables.

"So, what group are we performing for today, Clopin?" Puck asked, turning to his partner. Clopin pulled a piece of parchment out of his tunic, reading.

"We are to perform for the Harry Potter ward today. I think the conjuror routine would be appropriate," Clopin replied. Puck nodded. "Would you like to help, Legolas?" I perked up at the mention of my name; I had been paying attention to the room around me rather than their conversation.

"What exactly would I be doing?" I asked.

"Oh, just acting as a plant in the crowd. Ashley usually comes and helps out. The Insanities may have SOME of their minds left but they usually choose not to volunteer for the acts until someone else does first," Clopin explained. At the mention of Ashley's name, I remembered the Silver-haired woman.

"What do you two know about someone named "Silver" who works for Ashley?" I asked.

"The one with the black body suit?" Clopin asked, giving Puck a glance.

"And the Yellow eyes?" Puck added.

"And the silver hair?" They said in unison.

"Yes, she was going in to see Ashley as I was coming out," I replied. Clopin wet his lips while Puck busied himself with taking a bite from one of his apples. I looked from one to the other, wondering why they were so hushed all of the sudden. "Well? What do you know?"

"Silver, or Silver Shadow as her full name goes, is one of the few Mary Sues allowed here in the Hospital," Clopin said.

"She's a known "Sauron Sue." As in a child of the Dark Lord Sauron from your realm," Puck added. "Very dangerous, remorseless, and generally baaaaad news. I don't like being around her, her eyes give me the shivers. Remind me too much of the Gargoyle Sues I faced in my fandom."

"Silver's a field agent you see, she doesn't spend much time here at the Hospital. It's mostly for our safety, of course. She rescues canon characters imprisoned in the LOTR realm," Clopin finished. I nodded as I bit into my own apple, thinking. So Silver was the one who saved me from the Sues. I needed to find a way to thank her. I owed her a large debt, I didn't like being in debt to people, especially Sues now that I knew she was one.

"If you're going to help, then come on, we need an extra pair of hands to help with the stuff for the routine," Puck said, rising from his seat. He rose into the air and tugged at my arm before zooming off. Clopin waited for me as I got up from my seat, taking my unfinished apple with me. We exited, following the swift Puck outside to Clopin's wagon. The flighty fey and King of the Gypsies went inside and I heard the tell-tale sounds of items being shifted. Several boxes were tossed to me, I caught them and placed them on the ground as more items came hurling at me. After a few moments, Puck and Clopin came back out, took some of the items while I grabbed the rest, and we headed back inside. This was going to be an experience I wouldn't forget.

---------

I had heard things about the Harry Potter Realm from the Sues, mostly in passing. They thought our two realms could be "crossed over," whatever _that_ meant. I understood their people were "wizards" but not Istari, which confused me to no end. Then again, the Sues did not understand what I said when I asked if these wizards were Istari, which did not surprise me. At first, I was shocked at how little they really knew of my home realm, Middle-earth, but as time went by, I came to expect their ignorance and was surprised when they actually knew something.

Meeting the characters the Sues talked about was an entirely different thing than hearing about them. I suppose that it wasn't helped by the condition many were in. Being a Sentient among Insanities was enough to make one become an Insanity. You saw all the hurt around you, the fragile conditions of their minds and bodies and couldn't help but wonder why you were normal and they were not. But, taking one look at Puck and Clopin made you forget your troubles for a moment. They were both so lively and I doubted that they had even come from Sue-infested fandoms thanks to the way they acted.

The ward had been set up with an area cleared to serve as a stage and chairs lined up for their audience. I aided in setting up before taking a seat and settling in. The healers brought the canon characters in and the show began. As a fey, Puck had quite the talent for magic spells and illusions. Clopin also knew a trick or two concerning stage magic. I was impressed thoroughly with their skill.

"They're the best I've ever seen," was Ashley's quiet comment next to me. I jumped slightly, having been so absorbed in Puck and Clopin's act that I hadn't noticed her slip into the seat next to mine. Her eyes showed mirth along with her smile as she watched the pair perform.

"When did they decide to team up to do this?" I asked, curious.

"About six months ago, when Clopin felt up to it. The poor man had just been rescued several weeks before. I don't do the story justice, however, you should ask him to tell you," She replied.

"You don't think he won't want to talk about it?"

"He will, telling the tale eases the burden of having lived it." Ashley smiled at me as she turned back to watch the finish of the show. Clopin and Puck finished up their act and bowed deeply, receiving full-hearted claps from the nurses, Ashley, and myself as well as the automatic slow clapping of the alert Insanities. As the nurses lead the Insanities back to their individual rooms, Ashley and I began to help Clopin and Puck clean up.

"Another glorious performance, don't you agree mon cher?" Clopin asked Puck, beginning to take down one of the larger pieces with my help. Ashley was picking up the items Puck had tossed around, placing them inside one of the empty bins Puck had retrieved. He was levitating the rest over to the stage, eyes glowing with power.

"Not bad for a day's work. How's Silver's mission going Miss Ashley?" Puck inquired. I knew he was asking for me, since I was the one curious about Silver. Ashley didn't look up as she continued her work.

"Silver is being kept busy in the LOTR fandom, that is all you need to know," Ashley replied curtly, her tone said that we should drop the subject. Puck did, continuing with his work. "Need any help getting this outside?"

"I think we have it covered with Legolas for help," Clopin said. "Merci, milady, will you be joining us for lunch?"

"No, I've still got some things to do. Something's stirring in the Final Fantasy Fandom, some agents need to be reassigned to help put it down. The Bishie Squad put a request for help in some time ago, I need to get to that now that the POTC fandom has cooled down a little," Ashley replied, taking off her glasses and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Ah, so there is no good word on Monsieur Turner then?" Clopin asked. Ashley shook her head. I looked from Clopin to Ashley, seeking an answer that was not to be found. I suppose this Turner person was in the same situation I had been in and was in the process of being rescued. "Well then, bon chance, Miss Ashley, we will entertain ourselves as best we can."

"Thanks. See you three later, don't cause trouble!" She said as she waved and exited the ward. We carried the boxes back to Clopin's wagon in the courtyard before heading to the cafeteria once again for the midday meal.

After lunch, Clopin, Puck, and I exited back out into the courtyard.

"It's sad that Ashley's has to both run the hospital as well as taking over some of the things the PPC used to do," Puck stated. He was seated in Clopin's lap once again, curled up against the man's chest like a cat. I sat in the branches above their heads, listening to their conversation.

"The PPC haven't been able to do much now that the Sues have taken over completely, Ashley and her agents are some of the last in our line of defense. She leads a guerrilla war against them, a kind of war the PPC were not ready to fight. What are your thoughts Legolas?" Clopin inquired, his face turned up towards me. I sighed heavily, here only a day I had little time to diverge information about anyone. Ashley, despite her good nature, still did not have my complete trust. I wanted to trust her, but I didn't want to put my trust in someone who would betray me.

"I honestly don't know what to think, Clopin. Ashley seems to be good, but I have my doubts if she is willing to work with a sue like Silver Shadow. I am interested as to how they know each other. Did Ashley create some of the Sues out there that invaded the fandoms? Could she be behind the Sue wars in order to get all of us in one place? I don't know," I replied. My reply got Puck to shoot up in order to meet me eye to eye.

"_Never _say that again! Ashley may consort with a sue, yes, but she is NOT a suethor! Indeed, you do not know," He hissed.

"Puck! Please do not make an enemy of our new companion," Clopin shouted at the being. Puck slowly floated down to the ground, giving me a harsh look. "Legolas, please come down here. It is time you hear our story, for they are intertwined..."

----------

A/N: Again, I apologize for taking so long! Hope this was up to standard.

**Coming Soon:** _Part Four: Clopin's Tale _

Reviewer Love:

Daisy Yellow: There isn't an Ankh painted on the building, but there is an Ankh on the carving set into the walls surrounding the building. Besides, an Ankh alone isn't enough, it's also the emotional strength behind the person wearing it that keeps the Sues away.

Avalon's Mists: Violence is so unbecoming. Besides, Ashley doesn't do that fighting thing, she let's Silver handle it. n.n

The-Spirit-of-a-Child: Well, the thing about most of the "sue hating" fics is that they're written from an outsider's point of view (i.e. The PPC aren't really part of the worlds they visit, they are visitors) I wanted to try something I hadn't really seen done before.

Ogreatrandom: Thank you, I hope this update finds you in good health... even though it's been forever!

Cary Harrison: Thank you, thank you. I'm not really sure were it's going myself but I'm hoping to end up in a happy place.

Yemi Hikari: Happy to bring back memories with my "cameos," if things keep going in the way they are, we'll be seeing a lot of Puck and Clopin.

Calciber: I think that most of the fangirls who write about Legolas go mostly by the movie and are, therefore, more in love with Orlando Bloom than Legolas. I like Legolas as a character, he's full of intelligence and wit, not just a pretty face, especially in the books. I've tried to portray him as faithfully as I could. I'm hoping that the only sues that pop up in this fic are the intentional ones (Silver and the like).

I think that's everyone... tata my duckies! Off to work on the next chapter!


End file.
